Earlier research has shown that work is the primary source of stress in the lives of men whose work carries with it significant levels of responsibility. This research is concerned with whether social relationships, including both family and community ties, serve to protect men from emotional difficulties as a result of work stress and, if they do, how they do it. In examining the process of support provision, particular attention will be given to the men's marriages. The study will have two phases: the first quantitative, and second qualitative. In the quantitative study a sample of 300 men will be interviewed using both openended items dealing with the nature of the job and structured schedules of items dealing with expressions of stress, the mens's relational net, and the qualities of their marriages. Analysis of these materials will focus on the utility of relationships in sustaining functioning in men whose work is inherently stressful. The qualitative phase of the study will focus on the 10% of the quantitative sample whose marriages, as appraised by the husbands, are highest in supportiveness and the 10% whose marriages, as appraised by the husbands, are lowest in supportiveness. This phase will attempt to identify the characteristics of supportiveness, the factors facilitating and impeding it, and the consequences of its presence or absence.